Shuffle Challenge
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: We're no strangers to this game. You know the rules and so do I. Full entertainment's what you're thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. Ten snippets. No rickrolling.


**Shuffle Challenge**

**A/N: Just killing time. You gotta play 10 songs on shuffle and write during the allotted song time a drabble for a pre-selected pair of characters. Whatever dynamic works. Seriously, you know the rules. **

**Characters: Shouko/Shoutaru. Please take each drabble in its own continuity. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x **

**1. Nancy Sinatra, "These Boots Were Made For Walking"**

He was so dead.

Shouko didn't need to know Kyoko, but she knew her damn well enough. Shou hardly ever shut up about her.

When Shouko _**did**_ meet her, she'd figured something out. Mogami Kyoko was not the shy, self-deprecating wallflower Shou made her out to be. She was dangerous, an errant firework, a rogue beast.

Shou was in her path.

And that girl would trample him into the mud if Shouko didn't protect him.

**2. stereopony, "Tsukiakari no MIchishirube" (Darker Than Black: Ryuusei no Gemini opening)**

"I hate pop!"

"Shou, you sing pop too…"

"Shouko-san, don't compare me with singers like that. They give all Japanese music a bad name. on my trip to Los Angeles last week this man was making fun of the Tokyo music scene—how traditional Japanese singing sounds like wailing cats and modern Japanese singing sounds so shrill—I was so embarrassed I thought i would die."

"I kind of like it. She's cute, this singer."

"So's Rie Fu—if that's what you look for in a singer."

"That's what the girls look for in you. Shou, _**you sing pop, too**_."

"I'm quitting. Give me that music sheet—gotta make some new songs."

**3. Counting Crows, "Accidentally In Love"**

He thought he was cool enough to handle supermodels, but older women just blew him away. Shouko just blew him away.

"I surrender. My heart is yours."

She barely batted a lash. "The world's most grotesque gift. Put that charm into your music; you're too young to be propositioning me."

He grinned and slid an arm around her waist. "My charm means nothing if it can't charm you."

"They say nine out ten perverts are older men. I guess the tenth one is you."

**4. Goldfinger, "99 Red Balloons"**

Shou whispered, "Hurry! Hurry!"

Shouko gave the clerk a too-wide smile and overpaid for the bag of balloons. They drove out of the city and spread a picnic cloth on the wild dewy dawn grass. Shou rolled another joint and lit it. Sucked it. Passed it to Shouko.

As she sucked too, and helped her stoned star tie the balloons together so they wouldn't fly away too soon, Shouko realized she was a really bad person.

Shou leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Mein liebe, je t'aime, jeoleul mid-eojuseyo!"

"How many languages was that?"

"Three?"

A bad person. Really bad.

"Whoa, look at them fly!"

Also, really happy.

**5. Rie Fu, "Tsukiakari" **

The moonlight spilling onto his bed reminded him of his room in Tokyo, and suddenly homesickness struck him down.

Shou dialled Shouko's number and hung up before it rang. What would he even say to her, what was the point of making a fool out of himself. He stared out at the quiet city street and felt like he was the only one awake in the world.

"Shouko-san," he called out softly under the moon, "I miss you."

Ten more days, and he'd be home. Ten days into the future, he'd be in her arms (peacefully, like love) with a prestigious music award under his belt and the papers proclaiming him Japan's hero, Japan's treasure.

In Tokyo, Shouko sneezed and looked up at the sun.

"Jeez, Shou, stop thinking of me so much. I miss you too."

**6. Panic at the Disco, "Camisado"**

"I hope you're happy now."

"Shouko-san, don't start, my injuries are bad enough…"

"You smell that in the air? That's the roasting of my brain cells from the proximity to your stupid head."

"I…wow."

"You didn't even have a teacher! Why did you need to teach driving so urgently to yourself? I'm no good as a chauffeur?"

"It's because I didn't want you to be the chauffeur all the time! How was I supposed to know the stupid hand brake would be so effective?"

"I'm not forgiving you just because you landed in the hospital for me. Did I tell you driving you was a burden?"

Silence.

"Shouko-san…do you think those cameras will see if I masturbate?"

She turned away in disgusted amusement.

"Get under the covers, Shou."

**7. Feeder, "Piece by Piece"**

She was falling apart. Temptation was pulling her apart. His lips were the most sublime thing she'd ever had on her body. The young boy moaned above her, and she took his face between her palms, kissing him all over.

"Ah…Shouko-san…don't…"

Her hands ran over him, wanting to hoard his beauty, his spirit. Shou opened his eyes and looked down, searing gaze hungry, grinding his hips against her to satisfy an appetite he'd only just discovered.

They were doomed from the moment they were found out.

(They were doomed from the moment they got together.)

**8. Abba, "Take a Chance on Me"**

"What…what are we listening to?"

"Hmm? This is Abba, Shou. Abba. Don't tell me you don't know it!"

"I—do—just—why?"

"My favorite band, that's why."

"Shouko-san, I'm ashamed of your taste in music."

"Just listen to it! Unrequited love hurts, Shou. Not in a healthy way, either. This song speaks of a desperate lover spurned in favor of more glamorous women. She's wasting her time for a man that doesn't want her—isn't that tragic?"

"Why would you listen to this? There isn't a man in the world that wouldn't return your love."

She took a sharp turn; he fell against the window and hit his head.

"Ow!"

"Seat belt," Shouko trilled, and from the sudden set in her jaw he realized she could be keeping lifetime's worth of secrets from him.

**9. We Are Scientists, "After Hours"**

Sometimes, Shou was so good at being a superstar that Shouko forgot he was in actual fact a sixteen-year-old boy in need of a smack up the head.

He swallowed his shots better than most of them and hollered a protest at the last call. He and his friends staggered out, tipping chairs over on their way. Shouko and one other sober manager played chaperons.

The other manager made a play for her. Shou's friend threw up on the sidewalk. This wasn't in her job description.

"Shou," she informed him, "I'm leaving. Find your own way home. Pass out here, I don't care."

"No!" he shouted, "Say you'll stay!"

"You smell. Go away." She was tired, she should've stopped him, his career wasn't the only thing in her hands. A manager was sometimes a mother. "There must be someplace serving after hours. Leave me out of it."

He trailed her back to the car.

"There's only you…"

**10. Nujabes, "Think Different"**

"What is this new song? I don't even…Shou, are you rapping now?"

He snatched the music sheet away from her and went red. "Just a new direction I tried. Dumb idea. Never mind."

"There's nothing wrong in experimenting with your style," she said calmly, "You're young and have to explore yourself."

"Not when it goes completely against my image…"

"There's rap, and there's hip-hop. There are love songs, and there are ballads. Shou, you do what you want, you make what you wanna make. Let me worry about selling it, okay?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Mein liebe, je t'aime, jeoleul mid-eojuseyo!**

**My dear, I love you, please believe me!**

**German, French, Korean. **


End file.
